


Tickles To Go

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Tickle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil and Roman on the way home on a subway and Virgil gets a lil mischievous. [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Tickles To Go

**Author's Note:**

> HEY if ya want send me tickle prompts for more tickle fics, also thank yall so much for the nice comments they always make my day. <3

Another boring ride on the subway. Uneventful and long.

Virgil checked the time on his phone, holding a nearby pole as the subway departed its station. Roman was beside him, reaching up and holding an overhead handle.

They’d be home soon. And by soon that meant about 20 minutes.

Virgil huffed and gracelessly shoved his phone in his pocket.

“Don’t worry, Doom and Gloom, we’ll be home soon.” Roman consoled with his princely smile. “Just find something to entertain yourself.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, he never was good with curing his own boredom.

As they rolled down the tracks Virgil glanced over at his boyfriend. His arm was raised well over his head, letting his t shirt shift downwards to reveal his unprotected underarm.

Virgil smirked. Idea.

Roman seemed to take notice. He could practically see the wheels in his boyfriend’s head turning.

With a grin, Virgil reached an arm towards Roman’s vulnerable armpit.

“Don’t you dare.” Roman hissed quietly, trying to fight is hand off discreetly. Well, as discreetly as he could.

Virgil snickered and evaded the defending hand, allowing a single finger to reach its target.

Roman flinched violently and a hand shot to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

Virgil’s eyes lit up victoriously. His grin grew evil before he held a single finger to his mouth.

“Shhhhhh.” He gestured at the people around him with his eyes. A clear sign to keep quiet, or everyone was going to see him lose in a tickle fight.

Roman’s cheeks grew a lovely shade of pink before that one single finger began slowly sliding up and down the hollow of Roman’s exposed underarms.

He squeaked and held his breath to keep in a bark of laughter.

Goddammit why’d he have to be so damn ticklish in that one easy to reach spot?!

He heard the faintest whisper that sent shivers up his spine.

“Aw, better stay quiet. You don’t want everyone to stare, do you?”

“Y-Yohou’re t-t-t-tihickling me!” Roman snapped in a strained whisper.

“Not my problem you’re ticklish.” Virgil’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he gave a few quick wiggles to the middle of his armpit, causing him to squeak and half-double over.

Roman quaked as he tried to keep his laughter in. Virgil knew exactly how to destroy him. Soft gentle tickles to his underarms made him crumble and he knew it. Not fair!

Roman’s hand gripped tightly on the handle, trying not to let go. Only because of safety. Not because this was a fun game or anything. Of course not.

“Uh-oh… I’m gonna do the scratchies…” He cooed.

Roman jolted. He knew what that meant. God, Virgil was going to kill him.

Roman could feel his frame bouncing with the force of barely contained laughter. If Virgil used his nails he’d be done for… in front of everyone. God just the thought made his face burn like the sun.

Meanwhile Virgil was smiling probably just as wide as Roman. Virgil loved this. He loved seeing Roman on the verge of laughter. He loved watching his composure crumble as he desperately fought off giggles. It was adorable.

Virgil slowly angled his fingers so the finger nail was just touching the skin. Roman was frozen still, anticipation thick in the air. Virgil paused, watching as Roman grew more and more flustered with the knowledge that he could be broken any second in front of everyone. Then, he struck. Virgil gave one small scratch. One tiny scratch, making Roman snort and jump at least a foot in the air.

That was it. Roman let go of the overhead handle and rubbed away the tingles. He tried to look angry, but still wore the goofiest silliest smile as he glared at his lover. Virgil smirked back at him, admiring his work. One ticklish, flustered prince to go.

Roman quickly swept in for a hug and, before Virgil could protest, let his fingers slowly dig into his sides.

Virgil snorted and squeaked.

“S-stohop! Princey!” He commanded. Roman ignored him and just started wiggling his fingers into the sensitive flesh.

“You had this coming, pipsqueak.”

Virgil giggled and snickered before stuttering out “L-lohook. If you don’t stop right now. I’m gonna fucking destroy you when we’re home.”

Roman froze as a bright hot blush rose in his face. He bit his lip and looked directly at Virgil’s smartass face. “Not if I get you first.”

They grinned and both returned to their original positions.

“I can’t wait.” Virgil said, a permanent grin etched into his face.

“Same.”


End file.
